gotta
by amainage
Summary: EditedOct20.09added alltheregulars as u can tell from new summary.Myfirst fic.Basically it's the seigaku guys chillin on vacation.0t5 with 1 member switch,Kaidoh likes Inui.Momo likes Kaidoh & Inui.What! Oishi & Taka are dating.MischievousFuji.Yaoi,AR,Ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1:**

Genre: AU, AR, OOC, attempted humor, crack, romance, wierd/randomness. boylovedon't like this please don't read then complain there are good Het fics to read.

Note: The boys have slight powers if you must. 0t5 with a member switch, Kaidoh likes Inui. Momo likes Kaidoh & Inui. What! Oishi & Taka are dating. Fuji is mischievous as always, no suprise there. I like unusual couples.(Do not own jeopardy theme or monopoly)  
**(This story under went a bit reconstruction & editing as of Oct. 1st, added more to chaps 1 & 2.)the rest of the regulars were missing.)**  


* * *

  
When you gotta go, you just have to!  
by Amainage  


* * *

  
"I have to use the facilities..where's th-" said Kaidoh

"Stop dancing around like that you've been whining for the last five minutes, it's annoying ore-sama." said Atobe

Kaidoh continues dancing in place, face flushed, looking around desperately for a toilet.

_What! no portable bathrooms. Thats just like Atobe-kun, he probably thinks they're beneath him"_Kaidoh

" But I really have to" Kaidoh stated.

_"I shouldn't have agreed to come see his 'precious' secluded beach tonight."_Kaidoh

**Kaidoh gets lost in his thoughts**: Jeopardy theme plays in background doo do doo do..

_It was their summer vacation and they were spending it at the summer home of Tezuka, Echizen, Eiji and Fuji's boyfriend Atobe. Echizen wouldn't arrive until tomorrow due to his flight having been delayed, he'd been invited to a tournament in America. He called and let them now he managed to win and in addition to the hefty prize money a sponship by Nobi Sports Apparel & Equiptment was offered. And of course Atobe had them investigated and his big wig team helped negotiate the contract via video conference. No one messed with his brat(Ryoma) or kitten(Eiji) It was funny how his protective hackles went up when it was something to do with those two though he was subtle and would deny it if pointed out. brbrHow they got together and stayed together for four years and counting was beyond him sometimes. How Eiji fit in there was also a mystery, he must have acrobatted (Is that even a word, Kaidoh wondered) his way into their hearts, their love for him was plain to see. It gave him courage. He would try and tell the one he liked about his feelings and hope that it to would work out. Correction make that tomorrow or erm..the day after. Well, he'd do it eventually. If the quiet seemingly emotionless Echizen could do it there was hope, heck Oishi puts up with Taka. Inui could like me, right? hmm._

**A gong sounds. And we thank you.** dun dun dun ..Theme song ends.

"idata.." Inui mumbles as he whips out his black note book plus a pen and wrote down that the american theme song for Jeopardy quiz show plays when Kaidoh is deep in thought. _Hmm.. maybe my drinks are finally getting to me and I'm now hearing things._ He quickly dismissed it for the Probability of that was 0.1 percent. He had heard correctly another cute thing about Kaidoh to be added to his secret list. He saw the others glancing at Kaidoh smiling but otherwise left the boy to his thoughts.

"Now that was suprising' whispered Kawamura nudging his boyfriend Syuichiroh. Who in turn nodded and replied "Wonder what's on his mind"

"The theme from 'Jaws' seems more fitting or 'Anaconda'" laughed Momoshiro.

Oishi smacked him upside the head. "He's a nice guy, please don't tell me after all these years the rest of the gang and I are the only ones to know"

"Ouch" Momo rubbed the back of his head "I know, I'm not stupid" A few seconds passed "But you have to admit 'Jaws' playing would have been more fitting for him"

"Shut up" Oishi and Taka said at the same time. Taking turns Oishi smacked him up side the head again and Taka punched him in the arm both were smiling mischieviously as they glanced at each other before turning .

"Aww isn't sweet that you care about what's good for Kaidoh" Oishi teased in a whisper.

"One would think that you like him" Taka teased him as well. "What! no I don't like him" Momo whispered trying to look offended.

"Then why are you whispering an.."started Oishi.

"And turning red" Taka finished his boyfriend sentence.

Now all three were smiling two in amusement and one in embarrassment. The whole converstation had turned to whispers.

"I do not like the Sniper all right" Momo denied. Kaidoh got that nickname in college due to his deadly pinpoint accuracy on the court. Momo quickly changed the subject and what they'd been talking about ealier was soon forgotten.

"72 percent chance he may go on himself." Inui concluded out loud. He knew his Kouhai would defy his  
"Just do it in the bushes or behind a tree over there" said Fuji. Smiling wickedly. Gesturing towards a cluster of trees shrouded in darkness.

He new Kaidoh would be afraid, Fuji had seen his reaction to the horror picture he'd chosen earlier, though nothing showed for long on Kaidoh's face it was obvious through his actions, he had trembled slightly and inched closer to Inui who had been too engrossed in the movie to notice. It would be fun to taunt him and see that scared look on his face like he had earlier before he concealed it. It was kinda cute. Kaidoh's brow furrowed and his lips puckered slightly in apprehension. _"Ah...there it goes" _Fuji thought his smile widened as Kaidoh's expression changed.

"Fshh" Kaidoh

He was** NOT** going in there, Kaidoh racked his brain for plausable excuses. It reminded him of that scene where the killer jumped out and flayed everyone in that horror movie they'd watched earlier. Maybe if Inui stood guard. Hmm...being seen cowering in the bush by his crush scratch that, he'd die of embarrassment. And there was **No Way** he was letting on that he was nervous about going over there so, instead Kaidoh settled with saying "Unsanitary"  


* * *

  
A growl was heard from Atobe as he waded in from the water. He landed on his butt grasping his right

"Oi, Atobe-kun got bit by a jelly fish." Eiji yelled and ran to Keigo's side.

"Atobe-sama demands to know how to counteract this." roared Keigo.

Suddenly their university's cheering squad ran past singing "All bow to his royal highness Atobe-sama" "You must obey!, You must obey!" the guys watched with bulging eyes and gaping mouths as the team dissapeared can-caning up the hill.

After fixing thier eyes and remembering that the squad had been invited to train at the villa during the summer, things quickly returned to normal.

Whispering was heard after Eiji was pulled aside by Inui. Eiji listened intently and then pointed at Kaidoh. Atobe overhears and is not amused. Soon after Eiji runs after Kaidoh.

Eiji glomps Kaidoh, who had begun making the one mile trek towards Atobe's villa.

"Piss. Not. on...ore-sama" said Keigo.

"That's the only way" said Fuji. His eyes in little slits, a quick flash of cerulean was seen as his smile grew wider.

After untangling him from Eiji, Fuji dragged a struggling Kaidoh back to the scene of the crime. He whispered in Kaidoh's ear assuring him that he shouldn't feel bad, he's helping Atobe-kun. "Besides" he smiled "When you gotta go, you just have to, after all it's part of nature."

"...." Kaidoh.

Rumbles of laughter could be heard as everyone but Kaidoh quickly turns away.

"Don't you dare" warned Atobe "He's really going to pe.."

"NOOOO...!!" Shouted Atobe covering his eyes.

Tezuka floats up to the beach in a sailboat, he hops off onto the sand behind them

"50 laps" rang out

"NYA..." yelled a startled Eiji

* * *

After running laps...(sometimes Tezuka just morphed into captain mode and even when they are no where near a tennis court, for some reason they just couldn't not obey him) the gang returned to the mansion with everyone going off to take everyone gathered in the living room. A game of monopoly was suggested by Taka he enjoyed the game and he collected different themes of it based on his interest. Oishi, Eiji and Momo got into it and they played at least once a week, sometimes more with him. They played together so often that they were nicknamed the Monopoly Squad. As a joke Fuji filled out club request for them but it back fired and got approved

"I got the hat" said Eiji

"I'm always the car" said Taka. "Give me the boot" said Momo

"Gladly" Fuji said as he walked to the front door opened it and made a grand gesture towards the outdoors.

"Don't forget to write" with a gleeful smile on his face he waved goodbye to Momo. The room filled with laughter.

"Your so funny" Momo replied sarcastically then he laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"As I was about to say before we were so rudely interupted-" Oishi smirked looking at Fuji "I get the horse, alright let's get started" He walked over to the mahogany table and helped his boyfriend finish setting up. The four of them Oishi, Taka, Eiji and Momo quickly settled into a game. Fuji closed the door, locked it then and went to sit on the couch where Atobe and Tezuka were seated next to each other. Kaidoh and Inui were seated on the fluffy carpet in front of the couch. As soon as he was close enough Tezuka pulled him on to his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. Atobe put his hand on Fuji's left knee gaining his attention when Fuji turned to look at him Atobe kissed him on the lips "Bad kitten" whispered. Fuji just smiled and nibbled on Atobe's bottom lip.

"Ore-sama wants to watch a movie, what's the hold up?" he inquired of Inui who had taken five movies off the shelf and had yet to put anything on. Inui sat crossed legged on the gold shaggy carpet with his back against the plush white couch he appeared to be analyzing each one. Inui just snorted in reply to Atobe and went back to mumbling about the percentage of the four of them enjoying each movie together before finally settling on a comedy and put it on. The monopoly game raged on in the background while they talked and watched the movie until grumbles of hunger put a stop to that. Fuji later wandered somewhat reluctantly into the kitchen to make dinner, this resulted after Inui said he would cook.

Inui's horrible tasting health drinks were world renowned he'd marketed them his freshman year of college and now in his third year at Kouryuu University the montrasities were making him rich mainly because of their use by the sports industry. Trainers and coaches swore by them not only because of the multitude of nutrients but because they could keep even the most unmotivated, lazy or unruly athlete in line.  
There were possible side affects to Inui's Drinks: fainting, occasional nosebleeds at time of consumption, light abdominal cramping although rare, stomach aches very common and nausea. His creations naturally prompted a state investigation but not a single illegal substance or unatural ingredient were found.  
They all went to the same school now and due to Inui's unrestricted access the school's science labs and their misfortune of having him as a trainer for the tennis team; they were used as occasional guinea pigs and couldn't see how people survived his drinks.

Needless to say Inui's annoucement caused a chain of fearful reactions to occur. Oishi and Taka turned green and Momo contemplated giving Taka a racket. With a glomp to rival all glomps in recorded history Eiji stalled Inui and Kaidoh pounced thus the unpresidented wrestling force of Eiji and Kaidoh was formed making quick work of subduing Inui who'd been heading to the kitchen to cook only Merlin knows what. An unanimous vote was quickly held, a barked order from Tezuka soon followed, then a unceremonious shove toward the kitchen by Atobe sent the elected Fuji on his way.

Fuji had been the one to convinced the diva to give the help a much needed vacation and now it had blew up in his face. He thought he had kept his prowess in the kitchen a well guarded secret. But unfortunately as he'd learned tonight his brother let it slip on his birthday, Ryoma had inquired where Yuuta gotten the bento and lemon squares they'd been sharing and Yuuta happily explained that his brother cooked it as a gift. Ryoma later told Kunimitsu who had kept the knowledge to himself until now.

Everyone and their stomachs were internally greatful to Tezuka for giving up said knowledge as they chowed down on buckwheat noodle salad with tofu and soy-chilli dressing and fought over the highly requested lemon squares. Momo had tried to gobble down all the lemon squares but was grabbed by Oishi, glared at by Kaidoh and threatened with a glass of green bubbling liquid by Inui. Momo slowly put the tray down "Uh..there will b-be no need for that" he said looking pale grabbing only two squares this time before fleeing to the other end of the dinning table and set next to Oishi for safety. 'Idiot" Kaidoh mumbled with a smile and went back to munching on his noodles. Everyone laughed at poor Momo and went back to eating.

oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo  
Fuji's Recipe Nook and Cranny:

Japanese buckwheat noodle salad with tofu and soy-chilli dressing

For the dressing: 2 tsp. castor sugar 1 tbsp. light soy sauce 1 tbsp. Chinese cooking wine 2 tsp. sesame oil 2 small red chillies, deseeded and diced

For the salad:125g soba noodles 100g snow peas half, red capsicum, finely diced 1 carrot, shredded 2 Lebanese cucumbers, thinly sliced 4 red shallots, thinly sliced 2-3 tbsp coriander, chopped 1 tbsp. Vietnamese mint (optional), chopped 250g firm silken tofu fried shallots, to serve.  
oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo

Do to demand and blackmailed laced tennis matches with his boyfriends, Fuji released his first cookbook three months later with another scheduled to follow and of course he made Inui agree to carry them in his shops. It suprised everyone that not all of the dishes he specialized in contained wasabi.

-owari-  
oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo  
Welcome to Amainage's Unnecessary Definition Corner:  
Flayed: to burst, tear; To skin; to strip off the skin or surface of.  
Kouryuu - hidden genius

-Internally instead of eternally was used purposely

oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo oooo ooooo  
Chapter 2 (Interogation):  
While dropping off recipes for his next cookbook Fuji makes a discovery involving Kaidoh and Inui and decides to investigate.


	2. Chp2 Interogation

They now live with Atobe at the mansion, he couldn't get rid of them, meaning his brat and kitten ganged up on him.

Chapter 2: Interogation

Vacation had ended a week ago and it was back to classes and everyone's beloved tennis. They settled into a nice routine It was almost time for his next cookbook to be released and Fuji was going to meet Inui at one of his shops to drop it off for copying and distribution. He stayed and chatted with Inu for a while about business and tennis before he left. Fuji was heading home to eat lunch but something caught his attention as he left the shop Fuji backed up and stared at the storefront sign it read _Inui and Kaidoh's Specialty Health Food Shop_! Wait! What? When did they? How long and how did it get past him. He decided that he'd find Kaidoh when he got home and get some answers. Fuji got into the limo and was whisked back to the mansion.

The limo rolled to a stop in the drive way and Fuji jumped out after the door was opened he ran up the front steps and after a brief search for his keys he entered the mansion. Looking across the livingroom he saw that the door to library was opened he looked in and found Kaidoh alone reading in the library. "Excellent. target acquired"

BLACK OUT

**Interogation Room**

Feet skittering

"Let go" Kaidoh yelped

sound of chair scrapping along floor

soft thud heard soon after (Kaidoh being placed upon it)

nervous hissing (Kaidoh)

rapidly fired questions from Fuji (he's whispering) what's said? no one but Kaidoh will ever know!

stuttering responses from Kaidoh could be heard slightly

"...after the w-wrestling match"

"my body..err got a little excited...

...he f-felt it"

"...wouldn't l-let me go until I t-told him."

Eiji was playing a tennis game in the livingroom and the monopoly squad was at it again(minus one member) in the corner playing a my villians version of the game. When Eiji heard someone come in, he glanced up and saw it was one of his boyfriends and was about to go speak to Fuji but thought better of it when he saw the intent look on his face. He watched as Fuji entered the library then raised an eyebrow when the lights in the library went off he knew Kaidoh was in there and he wondered what was going on. Just as he stood to go and investigate the door was closed with a light click. Now he was beyond curious and slunk over to the door and pressed his ear against it and what he could hear made him blush and sent the wheels turning inside his head. He shot away from the door smiling like a madman in a car with nitro boosters blazing to tell the others.

Since everyone was curious to know more they all assembled in the livingroom. Atobe and Eiji plastered themselves to the library door. Tezuka and Echizen listened from the couch as their boyfriends quietly relayed information. The Monopoly Squad looked up from their game listening as well. It was hard to hear Fuji but Atobe and Eiji could just make out pieces of Kaidoh's reponses.

**Back Inside Room**

Eyes open

Twin cerculean lasors were unleashed

Answers tumbled forth from Kaidoh (methods used to get his confession have been classified) But we assume Kaidoh was not harmed(err..much).

"...love him"

"...together five months"

"...night of the dinner"

Then came the sound of a chair sliding again

Now feet were heading toward the door

**Outside the interogation room**

Atobe and Eiji glanced at each other thinking it would be a good idea to vacate their current positions. Hastily they peeled themselves off of the door with Atobe going left and Eiji going to the right. Eiji executed a spectacular somersault into a back flip combo landing gracefully in front of the couch and quickly sat on Tezuka's lap his face the picture of innocence. Atobe wasn't so lucky he'd just made it to Echizen's side and was about to sit next to him when the door opened and Fuji came out followed by Kaidoh who had a light tinge to his cheeks.

Seeing that they were obviously spying lasors erupted zoning in on Atobe who was sure he felt the hairs on the back of his neck singe he slowly turned and had the grace to look sheepish. Fuji's gaze traveled slowly around the room landing squarely on each of them though silent the warning was clear not a teasing word was to be said to Kaidoh about this incident. All eyes shifted as everyone suddenly found different areas of the room very intriguing. After everyone was dully burnt Fuji and Kaidoh left to go eat lunch. When the room temperature returned to normal the occupants moods lightened considerably and thoughts soon returned to the good news.  
Momo looked a little disheartened but determined.

"It took them long enough" Oishi and Taka said in unison all smiles.

"It's official Inui and Kaidoh are...together!... together!

so happy!... so happy!" Eiji sang as he sasshayed around the room.

"hn.." said Tezuka a small smile emerged.

"Finally" said Echizen not taking his eyes off Eiji's hips.

"Ore-sama already knew this" said Atobe the know it all

Echizen looked up at his boyfriend and smirked "The monkey king **lies**"

"Brat" said Atobe as he leaned down and caught Ryoma's lips in a chaste kiss.

-Owari-

oooooOt5ooooo

chap3? should give poor Momoshiro a chance to get his two loves. Hmm...so far no bunnies for chap.


End file.
